Systems are inundated with data that is expansive and difficult to manage. Some of these systems may be tasked with providing such information for users, but much of this information is not useful or may be irrelevant for users. For example, large amounts of data provided by the system are often difficult to decipher or analyze by users. Users also attempt to find particular information from large swaths of data, but the data are not provided in a manner that is easy to parse through. Users are left with little recourse, but to wade through large volumes of data without any help.
Additionally, some users may try to retrieve as much information as possible. Typically, retrieving information is performed by a one-by-one retrieval or all-out retrieval. One-by-one may be performed when the user requests something specific from a user device and the server provides the specific information to the user device. All-out retrieval may be performed when the server sends all or most of the information to the user device, and the user filters through the information.
Disadvantages correspond with both approaches of information retrieval. For example, with all-out retrieval, providing information that is irrelevant that requires filtering at the user device uses too much network bandwidth consumption and too much computing resource consumption. An advantage of the all-out retrieval includes allowing the user to access all information and can decide what is relevant. A disadvantage of the one-by-one retrieval method includes limiting access to what is requested. This method also does not allow discovery of other available information. However, the one-by-one retrieval method saves on bandwidth and computing resource consumption since less data are provided to the user.